Luca Finn Topp Wikia
thumb|left|214px|Luca der boii Beschreibe dein Thema hier * [[Luca Finn Topp, auch genannt ,,der elastische Hosenbund" , wurde am 24.09.2000 im Elternhause Topp in einem kleinen Städtchen namens Krakataua Kambrana Kalaka geboren. Er wuchs bei seinen Eltern auf, bis zu seinem 7.Lebensjahr als sein Großvater Jeremy Pascal Karl Heinz von Friedrichshafen Topp(1812-1955) sich entschied, sich in seinem Grab umzudrehen. Von da an wuchs Luca bei seiner Mutter auf. Er hat eine Schwester und 2 Väter Silber 3 in LoL: StiefelStefan Luca führt ein sehr angespanntes und heruntergekommenes Leben und ihm wurde sogar 'extreme Aggressivität' vom Facharzt für Aggressivität Jeremi Pascal Karl Heinz von Friedrichshafen Top nachgewiesen. Er besuchte danach viele Therapien und auch Konzentrationslager. Peace. Luca ist ein sehr langwieriger Vertreter der CDU und leckt gerne an Katzen herum. Auch wenn es sich in den vergangenen Jahren als problematisch erwiesen hat, ist Luca ein Edathy Fanboi. Auch bekannt als EFY. Diese Organisation wurde von Luca in den späten 90ern gegründet. Luca spielte auch die Hauptrolle in zahlreichen Filmen: The Peacebringer Luca (1995) The Peacebringer 2- Peace (1999) Luca- I think I Spider (2004) The Peacebringer 3- We want Peace (2006) Durch diese Filme erlangte er Ansehen in der ganzen World. The Peacebringer ist nach längerer Pause wieder in Planung The Peacebringer 4- Peace of shit er soll nach Angaben von FinnToppIndustries 24.000.0000$ kosten mit dabei (Specialguests): Luca Finn Topp Außer der Filmbranche ist Luca auch in vielen anderen Bereichen tätig und auch ein Experte. Er setzt sich für den internationalen Waldschutz ein. Er kämpfte 2011 schon gegen die 'bösen Bäume' , welche schon zahlreiche Attentate auf den Wald voller Blätter verübten. Aber Nobody Kehrs. Badum tss Seit neuestem ist Luca Finn Huni Febiven Topp Mitglied bei der Stiftung Warentest. Immer diese Immigranten. Er testete schon zahlreiche Produkte, darunter auch den nagelneuen z-OHP 40 von Stanger. Jetzt bei Amazon kaufen :). Heute bestellen, Morgen da! Eignet sich perfekt um Folien auf D E M A C I A eine Wand zu projizieren. Wenn sie wollen können sie gleich die nagelneue Leinwand von OP-Leinwände für nur 24 Cent und 122$ kaufen. Jetzt bei Amazon bestellen :). Morgen bestellt heute da. Garantie. Kaufen sie gleich das gesamte Paket für 625$. Gibt ne Wand gratis dazu :) Also bakk tu the roots: Luca ist so gut in Stiftung Warentesten, dass er selbst getestet wurde My Mind is telling me nooo, but my Body my Body is telling me ... wie geht es weiter: a) yes b) e=mc Vagina rufen Sie jetzt an unter: 22222222222222222222222-13 für nur 50$ pro Milisekunde Aber zurück zu Luca, er wurde getestet und schnitt mit 2,5 (gut) ab. Hier noch ein paar persönliche Daten zu Lucas Lieblings... Film: FeuchtgebieteSpiel: Honey Pop Lieblingsort:Wolfsschanze Tier: Diamant-Picassodrückerfisch (Hawaii:humuhumunukunukuapua'a) AMK Lied: Atemloooooos durch die Nacht Fach: Musik Schwester: Alina Freund: Tim Philipp Baum: Eiche ( Ayshe) Körbchengröße: AA Internetseite: parship.com, gay24.com, normalpornfornormalpeople.com, xxx.beasts.com P.S.: er hat am 24.09. Geburtsag thumb|Luca|1x1px. Kommentar seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung ist Labello lecken und solo singen.Dies tut er am liebstem im Unterricht, und macht damit Lehrer verrückt. Kategorie:Wiki